


on biellmanns and flexibility

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (though not really relevant to the story), Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuri Plisetsky is still a tsundere, Yuuri POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: yurio asks yuuri about his flexibility and what he can do to keep his own.





	on biellmanns and flexibility

‘how the hell can you still do that? aren’t you too old to be able to still do that?’

yuuri looks at yuri, still drinking from his water bottle. once he’s had enough, he sets it down and turns to the younger skater. he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and tilts his head in confused curiosity.

‘do what, yurio? can you be more specific, please?’

yuri rolls his eyes and huffs, turns to look back out at the rink where mila is doing a dizzying layback spin. ‘bielman spin,’ he says, mumbles really. ‘it’s getting a bit harder for me to still do it properly and i’m a hell of a lot younger and more flexible than you.’ he looks at yuuri from the corner of his eye. ‘you’re a season or two away from retirement and yet you can still do it like it’s nothing. how?’

yuuri hums, thinks it over. another time, another life, he’d have waved it away as pure luck, but he knows that’s not it, and he knows it’s not what yurio wants or needs to hear.

he sighs, looks out at the ice. ‘i don’t know, training, i guess? i work on my flexibility more than i do anything else, anything that can help with it. ballet, yoga, pole.’ he shrugs, looks back at yuri. ‘maybe it has to do with body types, too? i don’t know.’

yuri lets out an annoyed huff. ‘is that so,’ he says.

‘you still do ballet with lilia,’ yuuri says, not really a question. he knows the answer to that. ‘how about join me for yoga once or twice a week? it’s a lot more relaxing, and it does wonders for the body.’

yurio makes a face that yuuri can only call offended, and takes a deep breath, probably to bitch at yuuri for the mere suggestion. yuuri puts his hands up before he can, trying to placate the younger skater. they don’t need to cause a scene. ‘it was just a suggestion. you don’t have to do it.’

yuri just harrumphs, and turns away, heads for the entry to the ice.

yuuri picks his bottle back up, takes another sip.

‘the old man better not be there,’ he hears and when he turns back to face yuri, he’s retying his hair and trying to appear nonchalant.

‘victor’s usually out with makkachin when i’m doing yoga. we have something of an agreement about it, so he won’t be there.’

yuri makes a face at that, probably imagining (correctly) why exactly yuuri and victor have come to such an agreement. ‘when can i come over?’ he asks, and it sounds like it pains him. yuuri understands, because he knows how much yuri hates asking for favors.

yuuri smiles, skates out so he’s standing next to yurio. ‘tomorrow after you’re finished with lilia,’ he says. ‘how does that sound?’ he places a light hand on yuri’s shoulder, squeezes.

yuri shakes the hand off, skates away. before he’s out of earshot, though, yuuri can’t hear a faint ‘thanks’.

he smiles to himself. years later and yurio can still be such a tsundere.


End file.
